The Neuropathology Core is part of an integrated BCM-IDDRC core involved in defining the sites of gene expression, the sites of protein expression, and high-resolution cell biological changes. The key laboratory personnel in the past were Dr. Dawna Armstrong, Mrs. Barbara Antalffy and Ms. Shana Davis, all of whom remained through 2006. Dr Armstrong retired at the end of the academic year in 2006, whereupon the Directorship of the Core Lab was handed over to Dr. Meena Bhattacharjee, a pediatric neuropathologist who is interested in pursuing many aspects of pathological changes that accompany IDD. Ms. Shana Davis moved on in 2006, and Mrs. Barbara Antalffy retired in April 2008. However prior to her retirement, Mrs. Antalffy helped transition all the cores technical duties to Mrs. Deena Parghi, an experienced histotechnologist and research associate Mrs. Parghi who joined the laboratory in August 2006. There was a period of nearly two years over which time Mrs. Antalffy was able to train Mrs. Parghi in all aspects of the detailed work that is a hallmark of this core laboratory, and this insured a smooth transition in the work of the core laboratory. Dr. Yan Gao joined the Core in 2008, and will be a valuable asset for the Neuropathology core laboratory.